Evelynn/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * can excel in pushing a lane by spamming to minions. She can push more than most champions because allows her to take less damage from minions. ** will also help activate 's which will allow him to have an advantage in team fights. * Using to break can potentially stun two enemies. * Using 's early game can help your team gank and get first blood. Ganking is somewhat essential to her play-style, as she can stealth in undetected, stun a Champion that is on low health and proceed to kill him. * Leveling up primarily can lead to a large nuke-from-stealth. * is very useful in team fights. When gets a kill or assist after using , the cooldown will be refreshed. This ability is also very useful for backdooring structures late game. * You can use without breaking stealth. * A very effective way of getting a kill during the laning phase is to drop a ward in the bush near the river and recall in their sight. Buying items and then using , to your ward in the bush and stealth out. Signal to your partner it's killing time. * can be a great laning partner for . Her will help 's passive, activate much quicker, allowing him to regain health more often and taking more damage for her. * Your can be easily neutralized by s or an early game. Don't be too hasty in attacks early. Take your time, scope a battle before joining and always watch opposing hero buffs for anyone carrying stealth reveal items. If possible: aim for the buffed heroes and try to take them down first. Any champion who has a will have a shiny, pink eye floating above their head. * is an effective roamer, use to stun enemy champions that overextend and possibly get a kill. This is most effective early game. If enemy champions do know you are in the lane this makes them more cautious about approaching the minions for fear of getting stunned. By roaming this gives your solo laner to farm minions while keeping the enemy solo back and losing them gold and experience. * is a greta scout no matter phase you are playing if the enemy team does not have any or s is able to set up ganks and provide vision for her team. Build Usage * One way to play is to build ability power. By doing so, when she attacks an enemy from into - they have already taken a lot of damage. * Try to target champions such as who have low base magic resistance to maximize the effect of . * Items such as early game allow you to gank a lot faster and gain extra kills. * Using in conjunction with , as well as with can lead to heavy damage in a short amount of time, as reduces both armor and magic resistance, and you can deal increased physical damage while maintaining a steady stream of magical damage. * has one of the lowest health capacities in game. Investing in health items will greatly increase her survivability. * Using 's active ability, you can guarantee yourself the ability to enter stealth if used after activating Recommended Builds Countering *An easy way to stop from ganking is to be aware of where she is and to buy s. This is best used in common used intersections of the map and in the brush. Unlike , has to get in melee range to stun. *You can also counter her by using or using your turrets to see her. Take care in using s as the enemy could get an to destroy them. Be careful when yoa are in stealth as destroing a ward will break you out of it if you auto-attack. Category:Champion Strategies